Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit not including a dummy driver and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device includes a display panel and a driving unit for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a display area displaying an image and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The display area includes gate lines extended in a first direction and data lines extended in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
The driving unit includes a timing controller, a gate driving circuit, and a data driver. The gate driving circuit is disposed in the non-display area located outside the display area in the first direction and connected to the gate lines. The data driver is mounted on a chip on film (COF) package or a printed circuit board, and the COF package or printed circuit board is connected to the non-display area located outside the display area in the second direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.